User blog:HazelStream/Stories Of Derparia: The Five
(i just feel like randomly talking about these cats >:U) This is the story of the five. The five consist of five cats who all, strangly, have the same issues and delt with very much pain. All forgottan but one. So far only one of the five still remains alive while the others failed to survive and all met their gorey demise. Let's start wif the first of the five... Creation Of Something Evil: Dawnpaw of Stormclan Dawnpaw is or WAS a yellow-ish colored tabby with green/lavendery eyes. An apprentice of Stormclan, a small clan that was slowly dieing off under the leadership of Darkstar and her deputy Hawkclaw. Dawnpaw was a happen kitten that knew little to nothing about the warrior code or anything about the other clans, though she was a sucky fighter, she always did enjoy hunting. Dawn had just reached 6 moons and Darkstar had just called a clan meeting, the cats all got together beneath a large rock where Darkstar, a solid black she-cat with purple eyes sat. Hawkclaw, a brown tabby with pale blue eyes sat next to her. Dawn and her siblings, Silverkit, and Icekit had been called up and got their apprentice names. Dawnkit became Dawnpaw and became Hawkclaw's apprentice. But something made one of the warriors yowl. Everyone looked off to the entrance of the camp as several dark shapes flooded into the camp, a attacking clan had come to seek revenge for no good reason. It was a hard and long battle and dead cats lay scattered on the ground. Silverpaw and Icepaw had disappeared and were no where to be found, leaveing Dawnpaw all by herself to face a large white cat who towered over her. Dawnpaw was no match for this cat, in the end the remaining warriors of Stormclan found Dawnpaw ripped to shreds and floating face down in a stream that flowed through the camp. Darkstar and the others were devestated at this madness. Dawnpaw, now a warrior of Starclan, felt enraged at her death right as she became an apprentice. So when a new kit was brought into the clan, she sought out to stalk this kit and lead them so they won't have to fight anyone alone. Comeing Of Darkness: BlueSkys Of The Darkforest BlueSkys, a light blue/grey she-cat with jet black stripes and ice blue eyes. Blue was born into Stormclan after a devestating and at random attack from another clan. She wasn't the prettiest cat in the clan but she made out to be a good fighter, or she atleast looked like a fighter. Her large size and her long claws gave her that appearance. Bluekit then became an apprentice and was mentored by another warrior and then later she was named BlueSkys because of how blue she was. But from the falling of Stormclan and other issues the leader, Darkstar lost her mind and started killing and attacking her own clanmates and eventually chased out Blueskys and who got slashed across the face by Dark's cruel claws. Alone and desperate for a new start, Blueskys traveled to seaside in hopes to find a new clan to be apart of. Many cats there actually picked fights with Blueskys (giving her ughly face even more scars).Blueskys didnt know the differance between right or wrong and knew little of the warrior code, so fights were her anwsers. But eventually after several weeks, two leaders of a clan known as Frostyclan, Frostystar and Clawstar, had discovered BlueSkys sitting alone and aloud Blueskys to join Frostyclan wich made it's territory in Poneyvale. After a while Frostyclan went into a bit of a war with SkyfallClan and another clan(i think ravenclan maybe.. idk) and BlueSkys turned into a bit of a cruel mean person to those who disobeyed her. But one day after several suprise attacks, Blue returned to camp to find everyone dead(clan got hacked hard core) but Frostystar and Goldenpetal (the deputy). BlueSkys went rogue for a bit and then eventually joined Skyfallclan with Frosty who changed her name to Blossomwind, and Goldenpetal who became... Dawnpetal. Blue eventually found a mate, Oceanfur, and had a kit, Azurekit but later Oceanfur left Blue and the clan and took the kit with him to a different clan. A few weeks later Blue hung around the camp with a few other cats who were gaurding the camp, Owlpaw, Cherrypaw, Swanfeather, and Whisp. Suddenly Poisonivyclan attacked, 9 enraged poisonivy cats VS 5 Skyfall cats. It didn't go well.... Swanfeather was cruely impaled upon a rock, the two apprentices had their necks torn out, and BlueSkys got ripped apart limb from limb. BlueSkys died an enraged horrible cat who never got to know her kit or her knew clan. She stalked a new kit that was born the next day after the clan came back and found these cats all dead, bleeding out and staining the grass. Peace Atlast?: CinderMoon Of SkyfallClan CinderMoon, a large grey she-cat with pale green eyes and a stubby tail. She was born into SkyfallClan after several bodies of fallen clan members were found. Cinderkit's mother, Honeytail, was protective of Cinder and warned her of the dangers that lurked everywhere outside of the camp. Cinderkit eventually became Cinderpaw who then had her warrior assesment given to her by Hollystar, the clan leader. Cinderpaw became CinderMoon. CinderMoon then had several kits who eventually grew up and moved on into other clans. Cinder hated seeing her kits leave but she could not stop them. The battles between clans raged on as the awful weather pounded the camp leaveing CinderMoon getting sick all the freakin time. Cinder was a bit of a lonely cat in the clan and no one payed much attention to her. Eventually a fight between Skyfall and Poisonivy broke out at their territory and CinderMoon was face-to-face with ToxicDarkRose who viciously tore apart CinderMoon, leaveing her clan to find her much later after the battle. CinderMoon was happy at her death, she wanted to die. She then gently guided the next kitten who was born that very day. Rise Of Something Bootiful: HazelStream Of PrismClan. HazelStream, a tall, skinny, black she-cat with blazeing green eyes. Hazelkit was born into Skyfall after the death of CinderMoon. Hazel's mother, Silverwhisp had poinsonivyclan blood but yet she lived in skyfall, wich made Hazel and her two siblings, Rainclaw, and Shimmer, half clanners. Hazel also got involved in a kit-napping when Poisonivy clan decided to try and steal Hazel, but they failed. Hazel always fought to prove herself a fighter and a strong cat. Hazel wasn't very strong and her eye sight issues were causeing issues. HazelStream was then made into Hazelpaw, her mentor was Mudfeather. Hazelpaw trained hard all the time but no matter what she did, her warrior cermony was delayed. She found a rogue known as Firelight whom she eventually had a kit with, Mistykit but they were both sadly killed when they were ambushed. Hazel several weeks later finally became HazelStream after another attack at the camp. HazelStream had another kit known as Starkit, a white she-kit. Hazel loved this kit and watched it play everyday until one day the kit was killed by a hunter. Then Hazel had another kit un-expectily during a battle, the kit was known as Cloverkit who then became Clovertail who left the clan and died days later. Hazel again had another kit, Purplekit who was killed unexpectidly by a careless clanmate. It was too much. Hazel became very mean and aggresive and stayed away from everyone. Falconstar was tresspassing on skyfall's land and Hazel attacked and almost killed Falcon, she let him drag himself off of the territory and watch him limp off with a million scars and cuts. Hazel had one final kit, she would not let this one die, she saw greatness in this one, she named this small grey kit after her wavy green hair, it was known as Vinekit. She taught this kit about the seasons and about the warrior code. HazelStream eventually became Vinekit's mentor and Hazel tought Vinepaw how to fish and climb trees, and too fight with speed and agility. Hazel, Vine, and Moonpool all hung out together at the camps. One day changed everything, it seemed bad at first, but in the end I could never forget the moment. Vinefang was attacked by ivypool, rainclaw, and Feather and was almost killed if it had not been for Hazel and Moonpool getting there in time. Moonpool left skyfall and made a clan known as Spectrumclan. Days later at a gathering Hazel told vine how it was unsafe for them to stay in the clan any longer. They both joined Spectrumclan, Hazel being the first medic, Vine the first deputy, Moonpool and Brokenstar were the leaders of the clan. The clan started off slow and only a few members joined, Autumnmoon, Minne, and some random kits were the first joining members. Eventually Brokenstar was kicked out because of her plots to take over the clan.Hazel and Vine thought Spectrum sounded like another word for butt, so the chanted "WARRIOR CATS OF BUTTCLAN!" until moon changed it to PrismClan. Moonpool died and Vinefang became Vinestar. A strange cat appeared in the camp one day and hung around, Hazel reconized this cat as Falconstar. She knew why he was here. Hazel walked into the med den and Falcon came up behind and attacked her, but Vine was right behind him and the whole clan (15 members were online) all came and ran after Falcon and pinned him in a corner and ripped him to shreds. Cloudsky became the deputy. Hazel went out for a walk in the mountains and was intercepted by Darkstar, aka Darkstorm(or darkfire o.o), the enraged former leader attacked Hazel and gave her a gaint scar running down her face and tore out her neck. Hazel fought on but eventually was thrown down the waterfall and Hazel dragged herself back to the camp where Vinestar rushed out and tryed deperatly to save Hazel, but nothing worked. HazelStream died and went to the Darkforest because of her hatred and the rage that held onto her, but she was happy that atleast she knew the clan was safe. Vine then had two kits, a large grey one, and a small, odd-looking blue one. HazelStream stalked and guided the fith cat. The Sky Cat: JayFlight Of PrismClan You all know about me from my story o_o >:U Jayta Prism AKA JayFlight or HazelStream. Derp. Category:Blog posts